User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Colorado Fun Times Season 1 Episode 3- I Dare You To Move (2)
Main Plot: Layla/Dalton (Layla is at her locker) Bridget: How did things go with Dalton? Layla: Ok. Bridget: What's wrong? Layla: Well he's nice but hello I'm pregnant. Bridget: Well is he your boyfriend or not? Layla: Yeah why would you ask that? (Layla comes up to Dalton) Lucy: Ugh. Why are you here? Layla: He's my boyfriend. I can talk to him whenever I wanna. Dalton: Yep. Don't be so mean Lucy. Come on Layla. (Dalton puts his arm around her as they walk to class) Dalton: You ok? Layla: Uh-huh. Dalton: Good to hear. Layla: Yep. (Layla sighs) Sub Plot: Adam/Bridget (In English Class) Bridget: Adam. Adam: Are Dalton and Layla dating? Bridget: Yeah. Adam: Look when I was over I thought like what if we went out. Bridget: What? Adam: We almost kissed. Bridget: So you think we should date now? Adam: No! It was a hypothetical question. Briddget: So we'd be horrible together? Adam: No! Stop putting words in my mouth. Bridget: Stop making puke wanna come out of mine. Adam: Go suck an egg in hell! (Bridget slaps Adam and leaves as the bell rings) Adam: Girls. (Adam walks out of class) Third Plot: Quinn (Kierra and Kyle are walking down the halls) Kyle: So this girl wants Quinn to give up volleyball? Kierra: Yeah. Kyle: Tell her to suck it. Kierra: Excuse me? Kyle: She's causing this drama cause she's obviously. Kierra: Why? Kyle: She's jealous. Kierra: As are you when a guy flirts with Quinn. Kierra: Lucy can suck it. You're so right. Kyle: Yeah don't let a Sophomore push her around or you! Kierra: Ok. Kyle: Talk to Quinn. Kierra: Ok then. Main Plot: Layla/Dalton (Dalton has his arm around Layla as they walk down the hall) Dalton: Either I'm like teacher's and principal's pet or they're just really liking new students. Layla: Oh yeah. Mr and Mrs Woods are just really nice. Did you know they're married? Dalton: Wow. Maybe we should get married after high school. (Layla fakes a laugh) Layla: Yeah. Dalton: I like you Layla. You're nice, smart, cute and are like one of the few friends I have here. Layla: Aww, Dalton. Dalton: Later. (Layla and Dalton hug then start to share a kiss) Dalton: See ya. (Dalton walks away) Sally: Seems like trouble in paradise. Layla: Do you ever leave people alone? Sally: That's not me. You're obviously hiding something. (Lauren overhears and comes over) Layla: What? Lauren: Hey! Leave her alone. If she's dealing with something it's none of your business so take your shit elsewhere! (Sally growls and storms off) Sub Plot: Adam/Bridget (After school) Adam: Bridget. Look I'm sorry for what I said. Bridget: Yeah me too. I overreacted. Adam: Look what was that even about? Bridget: Who knows? Stupid right? (Adam laughs) Adam: Totally. (Bridget laughs) (Bridget pulls Adam into a kiss and Adam starts kissing her back) Bridget: Whoa. Adam: That was nice. Bridget: Yeah it was. Adam: Wanna say go out sometime? Bridget: Sure. Adam: Ok. (Bridget and Adam walk away from school smiling) Third Plot: Quinn (At Quinn's before school) Mrs Burkley: Quinn! Time for school. (Quinn comes down the steps groaning) Mrs Burkley: Honey, what's the matter? You haven't been this depressed since your father passed away last year. Quinn: Nothing. I'd rather not talk about it. Mrs Burkley: Quinn you can tell me anything. Quinn: Well as you know I joined the volleyball team. Mrs Burkley: Oh that's great! Quinn: Mom! Let me finish. But there's this mean Sophomore girl Lucy trying to ruin the fun for me. Mrs Burkley: Don't let her get to you. Plus she's a year younger than you don't let her bully you. Quinn: You're right. Mrs Burkley: Do what you want. You control your year don't let her take over. Quinn: Ok. Mrs Burkley: Have a good day at school. Quinn: Love you bye! (Quinn walks out the door) Main Plot: Layla/Dalton (At Layla's) Dalton: So this must be Casa de Layla. Layla: Yep. (Layla laughs) Hunter: Hey Layla. Layla: Hey Hunter. Dalton this is my older brother Hunter. Hunter: Hey. Dalton: What's up? (Layla and Hunter's parents come in) Mrs Nunez: Oh Hello Layla, Hunter. Who's this? Layla: Mom, Dad. Meet my boyfriend Dalton. Dalton: Hi. Mr Nunez: So Dalton. Tell us about yourself. Dalton: Oh yeah. I'm 16. I'm part Italian. I'm from Vancouver and I moved when I was 10. I love to act. Layla: Well I like acting too. Hunter: Oh look a match made in heaven. (They all laugh) Layla: Excuse us. (Layla and Hunter go to talk in private) Layla: I'm sorry I don't know how to tell him. I'm not ready yet. Hunter: Well then when? Layla: When I know I'm ready. Soon! Now don't even think about telling mom and dad. Hunter: Like hell I would. Mrs Nunez: Layla! Hunter! (Layla and Hunter return to the living room) Sub Plot: Adam/Bridget (The next day after school) Bridget: A+! Adam: What?! Bridget: We aced this project! Adam: That's great! Bridget: We gotta tell Layla we're dating then we can double with her and Dalton! Adam: Yes! Bridget: You're my rock you know that? Adam: Really? Bridget: Uh-huh. Adam: Tha's aweosme. Bridget: Oh you know it. (Adam and Bridget start to kiss) Adam: Let's go. Bridget: Ok. Third Plot: Quinn (At volleyball practice) Quinn: What is your brother doing here? Kierra: He loves volleyball. Kyle: Go Quinn. Lucy: No Quinn. Just go cause nobody wants you here! (Quinn hits Lucy in the head with the volleyball) Lucy: Ahh! Ow! Quinn: No! Nobody wants you here cause of your bad attitude and poor sportsmanship. Rikki: All in favor of kicking Lucy off the team? (Everyone raises their hand) Lucy: You can't kick me. Quinn: Yeah well it's unanimous. (Lucy storms out) Rikki: Yay! You stood up to Lucy! Quinn: Yeah well she can't control my life. (Kyle hugs Quinn) Quinn: Now it got better. Main Plot: Layla/Dalton (Dalton approaches Lauren) Lauren: Hey. How's it been being new here? Dalton: Great I guess. I like dating Layla but she's being a little secretive. Lauren: Like? Dalton: I don't know. Lauren: Maybe she could be seeing some other dude. Dalton: What? Lauren: She's not ok? I'm just saying. Helping you out alright? Dalton: I must know. Lauren: Ask her then! Dalton: She's not her! Lauren: Then later! Dalton: Alright. I just know I'll hate it. Category:Blog posts